


The Night Shift

by ivorylane



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Series, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorylane/pseuds/ivorylane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athrun reflects on a few aspects of his life with Cagalli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply.

;

 **The Night Shift** Part 1.

  
Athrun awoke with a start some time during the course of the night. The soft sound of crying came from the adjoining bedroom. He groggily glanced at the digital clock beside his rather large bed. The flashing red numbers read 2:13am.  
  
Athrun was completely silent for a moment, hoping against all hopes that the crying would die down and subside.  
  
As always, it didn’t.  
  
He moaned, staring up at the white ceiling of the master bedroom. The figure at his side rolled over to face him, her beautiful big eyes only half open.  
  
“It’s your turn Athrun,” Came her soft, soothing voice. Her breath was warm against the exposed skin of his chest.  
  
“No, It’s your turn Cagalli,” Athrun replied quietly, smoothing down her blonde hair. “I got up at eleven.”  
  
Cagalli sighed, sitting up, the warm flannel blankets falling to her waist. Her silk nightgown rustled as she left the warmth of the bed, putting on her slippers as she went.  
  
She grabbed her house coat, stepping into the second bedroom. Putting it on, the soft fleece fabric warming her otherwise bare arms, she moved to the crib in the center of the room. Smiling down at their daughter, Cagalli reached in, picking up the fussing infant. Her smile softened as she held the baby in her arm, rubbing her back soothingly.  
  
“My beautiful girl,” she whispered quietly in the little girl’s tiny ear as she swayed back and forth. “My beautiful Yuri.”  
  
Some time passed – it could have been minutes; it could have been hours – and Yuri quieted down significantly, making the occasional gargling noise.  
  
Tiredly, Cagalli brought Yuri into the bedroom she shared with Athrun. He was still awake, and sat up as his wife came into the room. He pulled back the covers and took Yuri from her, holding his fragile daughter protectively in his arms.  
  
Cagalli shuffled out of her slippers but left her house coat on as she crawled back into bed.  
  
Holding Yuri in one arm, Athrun wrapped the other around Cagalli, pulling her closer. She rested her head on his chest as he gazed softly at their now sleeping child.  
  
In some ways, he was still shocked that they had a child together. Athrun could still remember the joy he’d felt when Cagalli had nervously told him that she was with child. Birth rates among Coordinators being low, he hadn't been convinced it was a possibility for them.    
  
He had been shell-shocked, but overflowing with pride and happiness...   
  
...  _Athrun watched happily as Cagalli descended the steps from the shuttle. Despite years of military training and masking his emotions, he couldn't keep a smile off of his face._  
  
_They’d been married for two months, but Cagalli had spent the last month in Jachin Due. He had missed her dearly._    
  
_She looked around the crowd, searching for his face. He made his way through the sea of people, coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close._  
  
_“I’ve missed you,” he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck softly._  
  
_Cagalli dropped her bag, turning around in his arms. She put her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest._  
  
_“I’ve missed you too,” she breathed, looking up at him as he leant down, capturing her lips in a searing ‘welcome home’ kiss._  
  
_Athrun pulled her closer as they parted, holding her tight. Again, she leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes. “How was your flight?” Athrun asked curiously._  
  
_“It was long, but fine,” Cagalli said, looking up at him with a nervous smile on her face. “Athrun, there’s something important I need to tell you,” She said._  
  
_Worriedly, Athrun locked eyes with her, his deep concern showing clearly on his face. “Is there something wrong? Are you alright?”_  
  
_“I’m fine,” Cagalli replied quietly._  
  
_“Then what’s the matter?” He asked, holding her tightly; protectively._  
  
_“Not here,” She replied, “There are too many people around.”_  
  
_Athrun picked up her bag, leading Cagalli by the hand to a completely deserted hallway off to the side of the hangar. They only walked a short distance, but it felt like a mile. “Are you okay?” he asked, feeling the panic rising._    
  
_Cagalli placed a hand on his shoulder soothingly. “I’m fine,” she said calmly, though she was still visibly nervous. “Athrun... I...”_  
  
_The possibilities of what Cagalli might say began to flood through Athrun’s mind. Did she not feel the same way about him as he felt about her? Did she not love him anymore? Was there someone else? He wasn’t entirely sure her wanted to hear what Cagalli had to say._  
  
_“I’m...” Cagalli continued. She took a deep breath, “Athrun, I’m pregnant.”_  
  
_Athrun was stunned into silence for a moment, but happiness soon overtook him and his face broke into a magnificent smile. “Oh Cagalli!” he exclaimed, sweeping her into a hug and planting a kiss on her lips, “That’s wonderful!”_  
  
_All signs of nervousness disappeared from Cagalli’s face and she smiled widely. “I love you Athrun,” she whispered._  
  
_“I love you too Cagalli,” Athrun responded, caressing her cheek and leaning down once more to lock lips with his beautiful wife..._  
  
... Athrun smiled, pulling up the blanket to cover Cagalli’s shoulders.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimers apply.

**The Night Shift** Part Two

 

Yuri had a hold of Athrun’s fingers, her grip surprisingly strong for an infant. Athrun’s smile grew as Yuri stuck his finger in her tiny mouth.

Yuri was teething now, and constantly wanted something in her mouth. Cagalli had bought some teething rings, but their daughter appeared to prefer fingers. Athrun didn’t mind, despite the fact that she was drooling and her slobber was covering half his hand. It was preferable to spit up, which had been the case earlier that evening. 

He looked back at Cagalli, and wasn’t surprised to find her fast asleep. She hadn’t been getting much sleep in the four months since she’d given birth to Yuri. The baby needed Cagalli’s attention during all hours of the day, and though Cagalli was happy to give it, she had little time for herself.

Getting a nanny wasn’t an option in Cagalli’s eyes. She didn’t want anyone else raising their daughter. Athrun agreed with her. 

Occasionally they would go out for the day, just to two of them, but their "days" out rarely lasted longer than four or six hours. They were always anxious to see their daughter again. They'd both spent a lot of time away from loved ones over the course of their lives, but parenthood felt different. Even though they were leaving her with their two most trusted friends, Kira and Lacus, they couldn't stay away for long. 

Lacus was always delighted to have Yuri, and she was brilliant with her. Athrun figured it had to do with his ex-fiance's overall peaceful and calm nature. The lullabies probably didn't hurt either. Just the other day she’d announced that she and Kira were expecting twins some time in the spring. Naturally, Lacus was ecstatic.

Athrun sometimes though it was strange, seeing Kira and Lacus together. Before Heliopolis, he had always seen his future going hand in hand with Lacus’. The two had been engaged after all. He had liked Lacus, not loved her per say, but he knew he would have grown to love her. He still admired her, and in a way he did love her, but not in a romantic sense. Not the way he loved Cagalli. 

When he first met Cagalli, they had been enemies. She had been piloting a Skygrasper and had opened fire on the carrier holding the Aegis, and Athrun. Her Skygrasper had gone down, and she landed on the same island that Athrun had landed the Aegis. By her attire, he had first thought her to be a young man. It was when he had her pinned down in the sand that he realized his mistake. Athrun smiled at the memory while Yuri continued to suckle on his finger. 

The two had been stranded on the island for the night, Cagalli as his prisoner. She'd gone for his gun while he was getting some sleep - of course she had - after he had foolishly untied her so that she could dry her clothes. Had he known her then the way he knew her now, he would never have given her that opportunity. Of course, if he'd known her as well as he did now, they likely wouldn't have been in that position to begin with. As it was, he didn't even know her name until the following morning, when they parted ways on more amicable terms. 

The next time they met, Athrun was under the impression that he’d just killed Kira. He had been knocked unconscious by the blast that destroyed the Strike, and picked up by Orb. Cagalli was there when he came to, gun in hand. He knew who she was then, having heard her communicating with Orb over the radio before the Archangel temporarily disappeared into Orb's territory. He'd even seen her, however briefly, in Orb when he and Kira had come face to face again outside of Morgenroete, but had turned to leave before she reached the fence. 

When he found himself with Orb after destroying the Aegis and the Strike, he was sure Cagalli would kill him to avenge Kira, and he might have welcomed death. She didn’t though, and they ended up spending the better part of three hours speaking of Kira. He couldn't remember their conversation in detail now, though there were tears on both sides. He had been so torn up with guilt and anger at himself. They said their good-byes on amicable terms again, when Orb returned him to ZAFT. 

That was when his feelings for Cagalli began to develop. Though, at the time he had been under the impression that Cagalli harbored feelings for Kira and he didn't believe they would see one another again. Neither of them had known at the time that Cagalli and Kira were twins, or that their paths would cross again. 

Their feelings for one another developed over their next meetings, as Athrun’s feelings for Lacus – such as they were – dissipated.

At times it seemed like they weren't meant to be together. He'd had his doubts, and knew that she had too. They were so different; had lived different, separate lives. Cagalli was hot headed and emotional, where Athrun was more logical. They had drifted apart, but always found their way back to one another. They balanced each other out, perfectly. 

When he finally mustered up the courage to propose to her, he had been so nervous...

_... “Stop pacing Athrun,” Kira said with a grin, leaning in the door-frame. “You know she’ll say yes.”_

“ _But what if she doesn’t?” Athrun queried, pacing back and forth across the room. His heart was hammering in his chest and he couldn't recall ever feeling this anxious._

“ _She will.” Kira spoke with a confidence that Athrun couldn't muster. Logically, he felt like he was doing the right thing. They had been together - officially, exclusively - for a few years now. They were husband and wife in all but name, but he still felt nervous._

_Athrun was glad of Kira's support. He had never had any doubt that Kira would give him - and Cagalli - his blessing, but hearing his longest friend voice his approval bought Athrun a measure of peace._

_Kira was grinning as they awaited Cagalli’s arrival. Athrun didn't doubt that Kira was enjoying watching him squirm. He held this ring between his fingers, looking down at it as he paced. Would she hate the ring? It was on the simpler side, as far as rings went, but Cagalli had never been entirely comfortable with jewelry. When he picked it out he had felt sure that it was the right one, but with every step he took, back and forth across the room, his doubts multiplied._

“ _Sit down, Athrun,” Kira said, folding his arms over his chest. “You’re making_ me _nervous."_

_Athrun listened, sitting down at his desk only to stand up again a second later when the door slid open._

“ _Good luck,” Kira mouthed with a grin, eyes shining. He passed through the doorway and gave his sister a nudge._

“ _Athrun?” Cagalli asked curiously as the door shut behind Kira._

“ _Ca-Cagalli,” Athrun stuttered, trying – and failing – to regain some semblance of composure._

“ _Yes?” Cagalli asked, looking at him in confusion._

“ _Cagalli I...” Athrun said, moving forward and taking her hands in his own. “Cagalli, we’ve been seeing each other for few years now, and I really love you-“_

“ _You’re breaking up with me,” Cagalli said suddenly and emotionally, “Aren’t you?”_

“ _No!” Athrun exclaimed, trying to reassure her through his tone._

_He should have known that spinning it out would lead her to the wrong conclusion. He would have thought the same thing if she approached him the same way. Her hands were trembling in his own, and she tried to pull away from him. He held on. He recognized her anger building._

_"What I mean to say is," he continued, perhaps speaking quicker than he intended. "I really love you Cagalli, and I think you love me too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Cagalli Yula Athha, will you marry me?”_

_Cagalli’s jaw dropped, as if in shock. He watched his question registered with her. Her eyes shone, and she smiled. She threw her arms around his neck, pressing her soft lips against his mouth. Did a kiss mean yes?_

“ _Of course I will!” Cagalli said, pulling away, beaming at him and holding onto him tightly._

_Athrun smiled, holding her to him and spinning her around. He’d never been so happy..._

... Their wedding had been a simple affair, neither of them had wanted anything fancy. Cagalli, despite being a representative of Orb, had never been completely comfortable in the spotlight, and her wedding didn't change that. They kept it to close friends, neither of them having much family.

Kira had acted in the place of Cagalli’s father, walking her down the aisle, and Dearka had stood in as best man so that Kira didn't have to pull double duty. He was Cagalli's only surviving family, and despite their long friendship Athrun felt that it was right for Kira to stand on his bride's side. Not that there were really sides, so to speak; everyone in attendance was a friend to the both of them. 

Cagalli had looked simply stunning in her plain, yet elegant gown. Her hair had been fashioned beautifully, no doubt something Lacus had arranged, if not done. Athrun had almost expected her to show up in a suit. Not used to seeing her in a dress, Athrun was gobsmacked. A light elbow to the ribs, courtesy of Dearka, had told him to close his mouth. 

Everything had gone perfectly.

Married life was different than Athrun had imagined. It was better. Sure, he and Cagalli bickered, but no more than they had before. Life couldn’t have been any better, at least until Yuri was born. 

Athrun looked down, first at his sleeping wife and then his daughter. Yuri may have had his eyes, but she was practically the spitting image of her mother.

Thinking back on their lives so far, they had gone through so much already. But Athrun knew that their future contained just as much, if not more.

Whatever was still to come, they’d face it together; as a family.

 


End file.
